The invention relates to a coding switch, comprising a fixed contact board, one side of which is provided with electrically conductive contact tracks as well as with connection tracks for connecting contact tracks to each other and to terminals, and a switching disc of insulating material which is rotatable about an axis and which is arranged to occupy any of a plurality of switching positions; and more particularly to a switch whose switching disc has at least one contact group which consists of a number of electrically interconnected finger springs, each of which has a contact point on its free end, the contact points bearing on the contact track surfaces, and all contact points of the group forming a straight row along a line which intersects the axis of the switching disc.
A coding switch of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,314,277, which shows a switch having one contact group, the row of contact points being sub-divided into two parts which are situated one on each side of the axis of the switching disc. The pattern of the printed circuitry of this switch is comparatively complex; increases the cost of the switch, and also the risk of damaged connection tracks, because a large number of the connection tracks extend between the contact tracks.